She Doesn't Have To Remember
by IceMaize
Summary: She had forgotten their very first meeting, which was during elementary school. But he had not. And her childhood friend hadn't either. Only she did. And she will never retrieve that memory again. And he didn't mind. Because to him, it didn't matter. (It sucks. Don't expect much. Sorry if it's bad!)


Note : First of all, this doesn't make sense to me. I didn't re-read it so yea, maybe some mistakes. And I think the plot sucks. Hell, why did I even write this? Yes, don't expect much. Just wrote it out of boredom. I also think that this pairing needs more love. There's too little! Please enjoy.

I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M WRITING. My brain is currently not functioning but I wanted to write something. So, voila!

Anyways, I think you readers can see this story as romance, if you want, or either friendship.

* * *

She Doesn't Have To Remember

The bell rang a minute ago and 6-year-old Kuroko waited patiently in front the school gate. He leaned onto the walls, looking around him. He could see the children running up to their parents and smiling widely. He looked away and fixed his gaze on the road. He had wanted to make friends, but with his weak presence, it was hard. Sure, he made a few friends before but they all soon became targets for bullying too. That made others afraid to approach him. He never understood how people could not sense or see him at times but as he grew up, he accepted it. He was invisible, at times. Due to that, he had become a target for bullying. Having the weak presence and all. But he could escape that. His weak presence had its good and bad. And he also had his parents.

Now, his only friends were books and more books. He wondered at times whether it will be the same in the future. Maybe, maybe not.

_How long has it been already? He's usually early, _he thought. His driver, a middle-aged man, Otonashi-san, was punctual, polite, kind.

Kuroko's eyes lingered around the school. It was nearly empty, as most of the students had already went home. His gaze fell onto the swing which was empty. He walked to the swing and sat on it. He swung himself slowly while his hands held onto the chains.

He thought back on what his father taught him a few days ago. It was a magic trick, according to his father, though Kuroko wouldn't call it one. Kuroko mastered it completed after training for a few hours. It was relatively easy and Kuroko was planning to ask his father to teach him more tricks soon. He remembered that he had placed the item in his bag so that he could practice at school. If he had performed it in front of anyone, he felt positively sure that his audience would figure it out immediately.

His thought were interrupted when he heard sniffling noises and a voice mumbling. He got off the swing and looked behind. His gaze fell onto a girl who was crouching by the bushes, which successfully kept her hidden from the sight of others who were outside the school. He stared at her for a moment. She hugged her knees and buried her face which made Kuroko unable to see it. She had long pink hair. He thought it was pretty.

He walked towards her, crouched down, and said, "Excuse me..."

She made no sign of hearing him so he tapped her hand and repeated the same words. Fortunately, the contact got her attention. She looked up almost immediately, as if expecting someone, and Kuroko locked his gaze with hers.

Beautiful, round, pink eyes met his blank, ocean-blue eyes. She quickly rubbed away her tears and set her gaze onto the ground. Kuroko tilted his head and could clearly see that she was going to cry again.

He asked, "Why were you crying?"

And he was right – Tears started falling again and she said, "Dai-chan..." She said between muffled sobs.

"...Put a frog on me...Stupid..." That was all Kuroko could pick up. He assumed it was an argument and started to think of a way to comfort her. He thought it was rather ridiculous actually, who in the world would put a frog on a girl's head?

He lightly patted her head and said, "It's all right. He's stupid and he shouldn't have done that."

Then, he thought of an idea. The rose was still in his backpack! He could cheer her up with the lame trick his father taught him! Well, at least he hoped so.

"Please don't cry. I'll show you something nice."

She asked, "Is it pretty?"

Kuroko wondered why she asked a weird question or whether it was him who had trouble with interacting. He decided it was the latter.

"...It depends on you. But if you like it, promise me not to cry?"

She nodded but wore a faint smile as she lifted her hand and said, "Pinky promise!"

Kuroko hesitated for a moment but complied. He never liked making promises. He had a rule for himself : Never make promises you can't keep. But, he couldn't avoid this one, could he? She'd cry again if he refused, he was sure of it.

"No peeking alright?"

She made a face that clearly said _'What? Whyyyy?'_

"Then it wouldn't be a surprise anymore."

She pouted but complied. Kuroko smiled. He thought that she looked quite cute compared to before. He moved directly in front of her and turned around so that she was facing his back. He placed his bag on the ground, and took out the rose. He made sure that she wasn't looking at him by asking her to close her eyes.

He took out a piece of paper from his bag and wrote something on it. When he was done, he rolled it around the stem of the rose and made sure it stayed on the fake rose. Carefully, he slid the rose into the left sleeve of his shirt. He was thankful that he was wearing a long-sleeved shirt. He turned around to face the girl and felt a little nervous. She was going to be his first audience. Well, if you didn't count his family. He hoped that she wouldn't think it stupid. The trick, or him.

"You can open your eyes now," Kuroko said with his hands at his back.

She opened it and stared at Kuroko. She looked around but saw nothing different from before and asked, "Where's the surprise?"

Kuroko smiled and showed her the palms of his hands, careful not to let the rose fall out.

"Nothing here, right?"

She nodded and looked at him, puzzled. Kuroko knelt down on one knee so that his eye level was the same as hers. They locked their eyes on each other for a moment.

She felt as if his eyes were the prettiest blue she had seen. A little similar to her childhood friend's but she felt attracted to Kuroko's eyes. She found his azure hair rather attractive, which perfectly suited his pale skin.

Now, both of his hands were between their faces. She saw movement but it was all too fast. Suddenly, he was holding a rose in his hand. She stared at the rose which was between them. _Magic_, she thought. She looked at him in awe for a moment before he said something.

"Here. You can have it," Kuroko said.

"Really?" She asked while smiling her brightest smile.

Kuroko nodded and she took it. Then she noticed the note. She unrolled it and read it silently. She smiled. Those seven words made her happy. She would be sure to tell her childhood friend about it later.

"Thank you so much! I love it!" she said while smiling widely.

Kuroko nodded. He heard a voice calling out someone's name and noticed that the girl in front of him perked up at what the voice said.

"Is it your friend?"

"Mm," she replied, unsure whether she should continue hiding.

As if noticing her doubt, Kuroko said, "You should go. I'm sure he's worried about you."

She nodded and left, after saying a short goodbye. Now, he was all alone. He carried his bag and wondered whether he'd see her again.

* * *

When Aomine walked Momoi home, she told him what happened. Even thought he acted like he wasn't listening, he always listened. Always. Sometimes he pretended that he didn't know, because it would take too much of a trouble to explain or give an advice. But almost everything is too much of a trouble for him, isn't it?

She finished once they reached her house. After that, Aomine walked back to his home which was in the neighbourhood.

"I'm home!" Momoi said excitedly.

She placed the rose onto the table, in the living room, with the note rolled on it. After that, she bathed and did her homework. Halfway doing her homework, she heard her mother calling for her to eat dinner. She came down and saw that her parents were waiting for her before starting dinner.

That night, after Momoi went to sleep, her father saw the rose. Thinking that it was useless and trash, he threw it away when he was throwing out the garbage.

The next night, Momoi got into a little argument with her father, saying that the rose was important. But after a few days, she cooled down and eventually forgave him.

After a few weeks, memories of her magician was fading.

* * *

It had been quite long since their first meeting. _How long was it actually? Two months? Three? _

He wasn't sure.

Since that day, he noticed that she was friends with a dark-blue haired boy. Of course, she hadn't noticed him. At times, he walked pass her, with hopes that she would see him but to no avail. Who could he blame but himself? He decided to brush it off. Just forget. Because he was so sure that even she would forget him soon.

Sometimes, he'd find himself saying _'Please forget.'_

He was invisible and it was hard to make friends. In fact, he called himself stupid for thinking such things. It was as if he wanted to remain invisible, and that he was fine _alone. _He wondered whether it was because of the rose incident. _Too embarrassing, perhaps? _He couldn't find the answer.

So, whenever that thought comes up, he brushes it off. Think of something else. Look away. Because he knows he doesn't have the answer and will never find it.

* * *

Kuroko was absolutely sure that she had completely forgotten their elementary meeting. When he gave her the ice-cream stick, he saw that her gaze bore no recognition towards him. He was disappointed, but he had expected it.

And since then, Momoi had been friends with him. Giving him water during practice and hanging out. Sure, it hurt when he knew that she didn't remember but why bother? He had expected it and she couldn't help it. _So, why bother? _

It didn't matter anyways.

* * *

So when he helped her another time, he really had to wonder whether he was that _forgettable._

Now they were all at the age of 13.

Once, she had come crying to him. She sobbed into his chest without saying a word for a few minutes and he patted her back repeatedly. When she calmed down, she said that she had gotten into an argument with Aomine.

So he asked himself _why _when he immediately repeated those actions like that day.

With a pencil instead.

But this time, he kept it.

And this time, there was no note.

He patted her head and said, "A beautiful person like you shouldn't cry."

This made her squeal and smile the widest. She hugged Kuroko and was never going to let go but Kuroko told her to go to Aomine.

"He'd be worried."

Reluctantly, she left after Kuroko said a few more.

Alone, again. He was worried that maybe she would remember when he did the trick. Who knows whether she might go into depression for not remembering the very first meeting with her crush.

But he knows he doesn't have to worry. It was meant to be forgotten and to never be mentioned again.

* * *

Kuroko and Aomine were walking back together after practice. Neither of them talked for awhile. But it was normal. Kind of. Between them, their conversations were either be full of talking or just a few words and silence.

They both didn't mind the silence. Aomine sort of enjoyed it. So did Kuroko.

And so, Aomine decided to break the silence by asking him a question he wanted to since he had known him.

"Have you...met Satsuki when you were younger?" Aomine asked, hands on the back of his head.

Kuroko turned to look at him, slightly surprised. But he managed to hide it well.

"What are you talking about, Aomine-kun?" Kuroko asked, looking straight ahead.

"I know it's you. Who else would it be?" Aomine said, with a tone saying _it's obvious, idiot._

"..."

"You were that magician!"

"Magician," Kuroko repeated. "Is that what she called me?"

"Yeap," Aomine thought for awhile. "It fits you."

"Is that so?"

They went on talking and talking about random stuffs when Aomine asked, "Don't you want her to remember?"

"..No. But thanks you for your concern, Aomine-kun. It doesn't matter anyways."

_How the hell can it not matter? _Aomine thought.

"So please don't tell her," Kuroko said and Aomine complied.

* * *

Momoi was in her room, doing her homework but her thoughts lingered to Kuroko. The trick he did, actually.

She couldn't get why or how but when he did the trick, it felt awfully familiar.

And those words he said. _A beautiful person like you shouldn't cry._

She blushed and smiled. She felt all fluttery inside but that wasn't all, what was the awful feeling of familiarity she felt?

Her gaze fell onto a picture which was stuck onto the wall. It was a picture of her and Aomine's class when they were in elementary. That wasn't the only one. There were other pictures of them together, the Generation of Miracles, her family and all.

She smiled. In the photo, Aomine was smiling widely, standing next to her. She yawned and stretched her arms and legs. She looked at her clock and decided to sleep.

Little did she knew that if she had looked a little harder at the elementary school picture, she would have seen the _magician _looking at the camera with his blank, ocean eyes.

* * *

_It doesn't matter. Because what's in the past is the past. The present is now. There's no use brooding over the past, right? _

Kuroko Tetsuya slowly drifted to sleep.

_Because that small piece of memory wouldn't change then and now._


End file.
